vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Astronauts
Astronauts (アストロノーツ, Asutoronootsu) ist einer von PowaPowa-P's Songs und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Er wurde am 2. Juni 2011 veröffentlicht. Lyrics Japanisch= もしも僕が今晩のカレーを 残さず食べたなら良かったのかな 君は酷く顔をしかめて もうたべなくっていいよって言ったんだっけな。 もしも僕が虐められたって 殴り返せるような人だったらな。 君も今より少しくらいは 笑うようになるかもしれないから。 もしも僕がひとりきりでさ 君に迷惑もかけずにいられたなら でもさ、それじゃさ、君を知らんまま 生きてく事になったかもしれないから もしも僕がうそつきなら こんな僕のこと　叱ってくれたかな？ たくさんの「もしも」が漏れ出して 行くんだ。 今目をつむって 耳をふさいで歩き出したよ 君の声も君の笑顔も 見れないままだけどそれも良いかも。 嫌なもんだけさ あたまん中から 消してくれたらな よかったのにな。 もしも僕が正直者なら これが最後だって信じてくれたかな？ きっと君は笑ってくれるよな。 でもひざが笑うんだ。「ざまーみろ」って。 もしも僕が生きていたなら。 君に聴かせるため作った歌 やっぱ恥ずかしくて聴かせてないけど 歌ってあげたいな、僕もいつか。 とどくといいな、君にいつか。 今目をつむって 耳をふさいで歩き出したよ 君の声も君の笑顔も 見れないままだけどそれも良いかも。 今目をつむって 耳をふさいで歩き出したよ 君の声も君の笑顔も 見れないままだけどそれも良いかも。 |-|Romaji= moshimo boku ga konban no karee wo nokosazu tabeta nara yokattano kana kimi wa hidoku kao wo shikamete mou tabenakutte iiyotte ittan dakke na. moshimo boku ga ijimeraretatte naguri kaeseru youna hito dattara na. kimi mo ima yori sukoshi kurai wa warau youni naru kamo shirenai kara. moshimo boku ga hitorikiri de sa kimi ni meiwaku mo kakezu ni irareta nara demo sa, soreja sa, kimi wo shiran mama ikiteku koto ni natta kamo shirenai kara moshimo boku ga usotsuki nara konna boku no koto shikatte kureta kana? sonna takusan no "moshimo banashi ga" boku no heya ni sa ukande ikun da yo. nanimo nai hibi kara hibi ga haitte sokkara takusan no "moshimo" ga moredashite ikun da. ima me wo tsumutte mimi wo fusaide aruki dashita yo kimi no koe mo kimi no egao mo mirenai mama dakedo sore mo ii kamo. iyana mon dake sa ataman naka kara keshite kuretara na yokatta noni na. moshimo boku ga shoujikimono nara kore ga saigo datte shinjite kureta kana? kitto kimi wa waratte kureru yo na. minna wakatteru tsumori nanda nando mo kimi ni iou to shita kedo todoku hazu nakute "okashiina?" tte kimi no toko ni iketa nara na. demo hiza ga waraun da. "zamaa miro" tte. moshimo boku ga ikite ita nara. kimi ni kikaseru tame tsukutta uta yappa hazukashikute kikasete nai kedo utatte agetai na, boku mo itsuka. todoku to ii na, kimi ni itsuka. ima me wo tsumutte mimi wo fusaide aruki dashita yo kimi no koe mo kimi no egao mo mirenai mama dakedo sore mo ii kamo. ima me wo tsumutte mimi wo fusaide aruki dashita yo kimi no koe mo kimi no egao mo mirenai mama dakedo sore mo ii kamo. |-|Englisch= Would you have felt happy if I had eaten up curry and rice for supper today? (But) you said with a very frowning face I didn't have to try. I wish I (had courage to) hit back when I'm bullied. Then you may show me some more smiles. I wish I lived alone and I wouldn't get you into my troubles. But then I would spend my life without knowing you. If I were a liar, would you scold me? Many "if"s like these (vaguely) appear to me when I'm (alone) in my room. (And) the days of nothing get cracks and many "if"s are leaking from the cracks. Now I close my eyes, my ears and start to walk forward. I can't hear your voice and can't see your smiles, but it's fine. I wish I could erase only memories I hate from my head. If I were an honest person, would you believe this was my last (lie to you)? (Then) I'm sure you would show me a smile. I know it all, don't I? I've tried to tell you many times, but my words wouldn't reach you and "that's strange". I (just) want to come to you (but I can't). But my knees tremble (as if saying) "You deserve it". If I were alive, Someday I would sing you a song I've made for you, the song I've never sung you because I feel embarrassed. I hope the song reaches you someday. Now I close my eyes, my ears and start to walk forward. I can't hear your voice and can't see your smiles, but it's fine. Now I close my eyes, my ears and start to walk forward. I can't hear your voice and can't see your smiles, but it's fine. |-|Deutsch= Eine freie deutsche Übersetzung folgt bald! Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:PowaPowa-P